Remembering Yesterday
by Loreechan
Summary: I don't remember. I think. I think I don't. But somehow, I've always known that I do.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Naruto. But you already know that.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

I felt a light pat on my head.

" _Sometimes, love itself can't be enough._ " He whispered,

Loud enough for me to hear.

Loud enough for me to understand.

Loud enough for me to accept,

That it's time to let go.

" _Yes."_

* * *

October 20 2011

Dear Sarada,

Hey you! How are you?! Isn't this weird that I keep calling you that instead of diary or soemthing? Anyways...

So yeah, it has been quite a while and as you already know, surely, that I am going to confess, ewwww! I sound like a high school sissy in love. Which I am by the way, scratch the high school part though, but then again…

Wait! Hold up! I loosing track here! Focus! Focus! As I was saying, writing, whatever. I am going to confess, again,. My undying love for him. Well, He already knows, but still, we've been through a lot and now we're communicating again. We talked and we're figuring it out. TOGETHER.

One more shot. We can do this.

Love is the power of everything. It is enough.

Sincerely Yours,

Sakura.

112.

….

That was the last entry.

Sakura.

I'm Sakura.

Aren't I?

Breath in. Breath out.

I feel tired, even though, I just woke up from a very long sleep. I think. I am not sure. At least, that is what they told me.

I was in a coma. For 3 months.

Asleep for 3 whole months, plus 4 days, 22 hours, 18 minutes and 8 seconds. To be precise.

How can they do that? Be so specific.

I'm feeling light headed. They must have given me a shot of something. Or not. I don't know.

I don't know about a lot of things. Or more like, I don't know about everything. Which is rather confusing.

Knock, knock.

I tilted my head to side, wondering.

The door creaked, opening.

A beautiful woman comes in. Woah. Never seen such a person in my life. My life, as I remember has only been 39 minutes or so.

"Hello Sakura. How are you feeling?" She asked. Beautiful voice as well. Am I dreaming? Or is this heaven?

She checks my vitals. Pulse rate, heart? Eyes, sight. Ears, hearing. Nose, smelling. And everything else.

She goes on and on.

A lot of cleavage is showing. It seems like she can't fit her breast in that uniform. Did she get breast implant or is that natural.

I'm jealous.

Oh, another new emotion I am feeling.

Yes, I am keep track of my emotion.

In less than an hour, I only felt confused and thirsty.

Thirsty is now out of the way, I was given sips of water earlier. But confusion is still there.

Now jealousy, I'm jealous of her breasts, and the rest of her figure. How can someone attain that enormous breast and petite waist? Gym? Yoga? Or surgery?

"I am Dr. Tsunade."

I nodded. Finally, wanting to pay attention. Why is she only introducing now?

"I know you're confused. I'm going be shock if you're not." She smiles. Lovely lips too.

"Yes." I can only reply back, still hoarse from my very long nap.

Sensing that I might want an explanation, she continues. "You're experiencing post-traumatic amnesia." So, that's why I don't seem to know anything at all. I have amnesia. Wow.

"You were in an accident, and you were comatose for more than 3 months."

I gave her a blank stare.

"It won't do you good if I feed you a lot of medical information at the moment. You are awake, that is all that matters. We are still running test to check if everything is alright with you. But for now, just get comfortable in your surroundings, okay. Take it easy and slow."

I nod. There is nothing much I can do. I feel numb too.

"Your body won't fully respond yet. It will take a while." Is this woman a mind reader? How did she know that?

She smiles again. "Someone is here for you, just outside." She checks more things first and leaves, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, the door opened,

A person with the bushiest brow I have ever seen. With bowl-cut style hairdo. Who is this? What's with him?

I eye his outfit. Green scrubs, must be a nurse.

"My beautiful flower! You are awake!" He yells.

My ears. I groaned inwardly.

"Who are you?"

He stills. Shocked. For about. 1…

2…

3… minutes.

"Right," He nods, twice. "Amnesia," He says more to himself that to me.

"I know you don't remember but my beautiful flower, I'm Lee. Your boyfriend." He gestures at himself proudly.

….

….

…..

WHAT?!

No, there must be something wrong.

Boyfriend?!

Am I even old enough to have one yet?

"You're not a nurse?" I asked. Trying to maintain my surprise hoarse voice. It is hard to talk.

"No!" He yells, yet again.

I am going deaf with this guy. I already have complications. He is making it worse.

"Does anything hurt?" He asks, coming in.

I shake my head, backing back to the bed. This guy is seriously creeping me out.

Knock. Knock.

A guy with the palest skin I have ever seen with matching eyes came in.

"The hospital called, you are awake." He strides in and without hesitation hugs me.

Smells good too... Who is this Apollo?

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" Protests bushy brows. Way to go, you ruined the mood. I frown.

Mr. Handsome just raises a brow at him. Thin brows. I like him already.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Me?!" Can't this guy stop yelling already. "I'm her boyfriend. Lee. Who the hell are you?"

Mr. Handsome-pale-skinned eyes widens. "Boyfriend? I'm her boyfriend. Neji." He declares.

Woahh! The hell?!

Boyfriend? This God's gift is my boyfriend?!

What was I doing before this?!

"No, you're not!"

"Yes, I am." He's calm too.

"Sakura! I am your boyfriend right?!" He glares at me.

"I don…" I'm about to answer when the door burst open.

"Baby! You're awake!" Someone new yells in.

Oh lalalala. What a cute guy! Dimples and all.

"Who are you?" Neji sends death glares on the new comer.

"Kiba. Her boyfriend!" He grins, seems proud.

But what the hell?!

How did they all turned out to be my boyfriend?!

"What?!" yells the two.

Can't they stop yelling, it is a hospital for kami's sake! And I just woke up. I haven't fully registered everything yet.

What the hell am I a slut?!

How come they are all my boyfriends?

"Sakura?" We turn to the person whose voice belongs to.

"Who are you?" I ask. Beating the other boys, ehem, boyfriends to it.

"Sasuke." He answers somewhat unsure.

What a cute guy!

"Are you my boyfriend too? Oh, wait. I husband then? I want full papers on proof." I hand out my hand.

He smiles, then chuckles.

Sounds like heaven. He walks around the bed to my side. Handing fresh white roses.

"No." He answers. "I'm just a friend." He informs me.

What?! This cutie pie is just a friend?! Sakura! What have you been doing in your life! How can you keep a guy like this, (most handsome in the room, for myself.) in friendzoned?!

Kiba coughs.,

Right.

"Then," I starts. "Who is my boyfriend among these three?"

Sasuke looks surprise. Then turns his gaze on the guys then back to me.

"I don't know."

* * *

I'll try to update tomorrow. Don't forget to review.


End file.
